My Sacrifice
by HellkittieXtreme
Summary: Perhaps there was more to HHH’s injury than meets the eye…


Title: My Sacrifice  
  
Author: WWFDivaGirl  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own characters, don't sue. Please?  
  
Summary: Perhaps there was more to HHH's injury than meets the eye…  
  
A/N: Hunter doesn't have a wife, as far as I know… she's just convenient for the character. ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't you forget there's a price you can pay, 'cos I am the Game, and I want to play.  
  
Yeah, whatever. Those lines probably sum up me. Me, Paul Michael Levesque, HHH. I was honoured as the personification of desire, but maybe it was the wrong type of desire. I was out for 7 months, and for those 7 months, they all said how brave I was, how great I was, and how brilliant an athlete I was.  
  
Yeah, right. Whatever.  
  
I'm not a brilliant athlete. What kind of athlete would put someone else before their whole career? What type of sportsman would risk career-death for a loved one, at the height of their fame?  
  
Yet that's what I did, and I did it for Jessica, my wife.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They all said I never had a chance with her. No matter what I would do, she would never get with me. I partly agreed, she was so pretty, so innocent, and so unreachable. It was as though God had sent her as a temptress, the devil torturing him. Since he first laid eyes on her, he knew that the brunette was meant to be his. But it seemed she didn't feel the same way. I was a WWF star at the top of the roster, and she was a makeup artist, yet no matter what, I couldn't snag her. You would have thought that it was the other way around, but sadly, Jessica remained unreachable.  
  
However, one of the greatest nights of my life was at the WWF Christmas Party. Everyone was there, including Jessica. I don't drink, I respect my body much more than that, and thus I always end up taking my friends home in various states of drunkenness. However, this party, I sighed with relief as they had decided to come in chauffeured limos, and I was free from delivering drunks to their hotel rooms. Or so I thought. But when I saw who it was, I didn't care anymore.  
  
Jessica was totally plastered. As I laid her in the car, I smiled to myself. "Where you staying?" I asked, but she didn't say anything. She was totally out of it, her straight, brown hair covering her pretty face. Well, what was I supposed to do? Leave her on the street? I took her back to my place, she needed somewhere to stay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Jessica became no longer unreachable. She became mine, and we were both so happy about it. Things were perfect, life was good, and I was happy with Jessica. We felt so right together. We were an even partnership, happy and determined. Nothing could shatter the happiness of it all, except ourselves, and why would we do that?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
One year later, we were married. A small ceremony with close friends and a few relatives, but we were HAPPY. Jessica was my soul mate, and I knew that everything would turn out all right. Why shouldn't it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a few months later that things started to go wrong. I don't know why exactly. Jessica had left her job at the WWF, and stayed at home. I called whenever I could, but I could tell from the distant voice on the other end that it wasn't enough. There were so many pressures on in the WWF, there would be no way that I could get leave to visit my wife, they were planning the biggest event in sports-entertainment history: The Alliance. But what was more important, Jessica, or the World Wrestling Federation? The only way I could get out would be to resign from the one job that I love. Until I heard Big Show talking to Kane one evening.  
  
"Yeah, it hurt like hell, but I needed the break." Big Show said.  
  
"But your career…" Kane said "Didn't you worry about it?"  
  
"Of course I worried, but I had no other choice. Besides, my shoulder is a re-occurring problem. It wasn't that hard to do, and it wasn't that painful." Big Show said. "Besides, you still get a heft pay when you're on the injury list. It's like he's asking you to hurt yourself."  
  
Hurting yourself. Injury list. Get a month off, and you're back as good as ever. I knew that this could work. A small twinge in my leg, and the WWF would be forcing me to take a break. It would be perfect, a short break, and I could see Jessica again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night I was a ball of nerves. I knew it was my only hope, it would have to be a bit scale match, and loosing the Tag titles was pretty big scale. In the end, I nearly called it off, but I caught a glimpse of the picture of Jessica I always carry around with me, and I knew I had to do this for my marriage. Love is eternal, a WWF career can end tomorrow.  
  
I never meant to injure myself so badly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading, please review!!! 


End file.
